Pool Escapade
by Kawamura Mieko
Summary: "Yuri. Believe me. Looking at you right now, you look good enough to eat." When Victor and Yuri spent a little vacation into a pool. And things get steamy somewhere in between. (Took place before the domestic competition.) Yaoi! Victuuri! Shitty smut warning.


**Hi! I'm back. Sorry for my long absence. So, we moved again and I was busy being my Dad's maid. /slapped**

 **Anyway. My second attempt of writing smut. I hoped it turned good because damn. I dunno.**

 **ALso, this story is dedicated to my bezt. She was the one who gave me the kink prompt, from the place, scenery and the pairing. I just mixed some of the kinks I find cool to write. So, tadah bezt! This is for you!**

 **Any reactions, complaints, critique and violent reactions are accepted. Just review and i'll reply to you as soon as i can. Toodles! -mieko**

* * *

The peaceful and seemingly quiet world had been disrupted when the Grand Prix assignments this year had been announced. Everyone seemed to be completely focused on where every player would be placed, and for Yuri, he felt like everyone was too focused on him because he has the famous Victor beside him as his coach. Now that Yuri thought about it, it would be his first Grand Prix without the five time winner, Victor Nikiforov.

For this year, Yuri's first competition would be in Beijing, for the Cup of China where he would compete with his friend Pichit Chulanont. But because of his loss last year in Nationals, landing him in eleventh place, he had to earn his way back from the qualifying competitions. So for his real competition this year, Yuri had to win the Chugoku, Shikoku and Kyushu Championship. He would compete with three young skaters, making him the eldest of the bunch. He had to practice more for the upcoming competition and get his programme ready.

So why was he in an indoor pool, a bag slung over his shoulder which he was sure had his swimming trunks and other necessities tucked somewhere inside, with an over active coach who was openly gaping at the resort. He was also wondering what came up to his coach when he claimed they needed relaxation by swimming in a pool in this cold weather. Really, Victor could be unpredictable or was just plainly insane. Yuri vaguely remembered how his coach said that he was too tense and too out of focus to even perform his programme correctly so they needed to do something to unwind his restless mind.

But Yuri had to say, this indoor pool was majestic. There were two pools in total; one for the kids, and one for adults. The difference between the two pools was the depth obviously, but the adult's pool has a manmade waterfalls at the other end. And he was now flustered as to why he, who was from Japan, does not have a single clue about this place while Victor seemed to found it immediately.

He was startled out of his musing when he felt hands grabbed his arm and tugged him towards the counter where a girl sat behind it, waiting for them with a professional smile which was a little too fake and tense at Yuri's eyes. It was not a new scene when those robotic expressions morphed into something akin to surprised then turned into a flirtatious look at the sight of the Russian skater. Though the Japanese felt something stir his inside in that odd and uncomfortable way, he squashed those feelings like a juicy pulp and forced his eyes to looked away as Victor talked to the receptionist for their assigned room and such.

Now, as they walked side by side towards the elevator, Victor twirling the key on his slender finger, Victor turned his chocolate brown eyes toward the silver haired man in question.

"So how long are we staying here again, Victor?"

The Russian hummed as if he was thinking hard for an answer before he grinned childishly at his student.

"Oh, a two day-one night stay seemed enough for you to relax. And I'm hoping we could be closer with each other more after this outing."

Yuri looked away after, his mind in a whirlwind. Here Victor was again, going on about them needing to be closer for this coach-student relationship to work. He knew why exactly this _closeness_ was needed but he couldn't understand why _he_ was feeling so worked up about it.

 _Maybe because he was my idol?_ He tried to reason with himself.

The _ding_ of the elevator resounded in the quiet and empty hallway as the doors slipped open. The two skaters entered silently and Victor presses the button for the floor number they would be staying at. Victor was still humming to himself, maybe a Russian song because Yuri was not familiar with the tune but the relaxed state of the other seemed to rub off on Yuri because he found himself relaxing, his tenseness of his shoulder he doesn't know was there disappeared as he closed his eyes and solely focused on the melodious voice of his coach.

* * *

Once their things were secured inside their room, Yuri plopped down into his bed, his body sinking into the soft bed of white and blue sheets, unable to stop the soft sigh from leaving his lips. As he closed his eyes, just feeling the softness of the bed, he was unaware of the unwavering gaze of the other occupant of the room focused on his unmoving body.

When he did felt the stare, he opened his eyes, looking sideways at the young man and meeting his blue eyes, now seeing the smoldering stare he was getting. He felt his chest tighten and a lump on his throat seemed to form, making it hard to speak. In the end, he spoke the other's name in a soft and breathless whisper, as if his body knew that speaking louder would destroy whatever trance they were currently in.

The silence continued to stretch for a few more minutes but it felt like hours for Yuri. Always. He always felt like time was moving in a slow pace whenever those beautiful sky-like orbs stare at him filled with too many emotions. Sometimes, it felt like he was being studied, like an experiment. Yuri thought maybe the famous skater was wondering himself what he saw at this Japanese who dared copy his programme that made his dying inspiration suddenly spark back to life and making him want to coach him. But sometimes, Victor would look at him as if he was a priced possession like a jewel worth a million. Or in a way someone would look at his lover. Yuri would laugh at his thoughts sometimes. It always go haywire whenever he overthink to himself.

Yuri blinked when the Russian coach abruptly stood up from where he was sitting at the edge of his own bed, and quickly turned around to head towards the door. "You relax and sleep for the time being if you want, Yuri. I need to explore this place and see those amazing sights and while I'm at it, maybe I would check their menus." He glanced back at the Japanese, and Yuri inwardly sighed when he saw those sparkling blue eyes. He knew that Victor was trying hard to control himself since earlier to run off and check out the place. He was surprised to see that the taller man had resisted this long. With a small smile and a nod, he looked back at the ceiling and closed his eyes when he heard the door close with a soft click before closing his eyes.

Maybe his coach was right. He needed to relax. He was always nervous and tense in every competition. Maybe it was one of the reason he was always messing up, especially his jumps. The unstoppable groan rumbled within his throat just by the thought of his lousy and failure of a jump. What was he missing anyway? He knew himself that he was less motivated everytime he was unable to win in every competition. And maybe landing last and messing his programme at last year's Grand Prix was the last straw. But here Victor was, slowly changing his view in skating, in everything, really. A soft smile appeared on his lips, and before he knew it, he dosed off into a dreamless and well-kept slumber.

When he stirred awake, he looked up to the window and was shocked to see dark skies. To check that he was not still half-asleep, he looked at his phone and unsurprisingly, it was quarter before eight in the evening. He slept longer than he was anticipating and judging by the silent and dark room, he surmised that Victor either had yet to returned in their shared room or he was still not done exploring the place. He then decided that he was well rested and needed to leave this room now.

He was making his bed when the door was loudly shoved open, the doorknob hitting the wall hard, making Yuri jumped a foot high from the floor just from the sound. Or maybe it was the sudden shout of his coach with his name.

"Yuri!" The coach shouted as he quickly made his way to the flustered Yuri who was either going to bolt from pure instinct or was just shaken by the other's too much shining aura. "I see that you're finally awake. Get in your swimming trunks and let's take a dip on the pool!"

Victor had this look on his face that really made it hard for Yuri to say no to. So begrudgingly, he went over his bag and looked for his swimming shorts before going inside the bathroom to change. Minutes after, he emerged from inside, glasses forgotten in exchange with contacts, just to see the overexcited Russian already dressed, with a towel slung over his right arm and was rocking his body back and front on his heel, obviously couldn't stop his excitement from showing at all.

Sighing, he went back to his things on top of his bed and retrieved his own towel before nodding at his coach, who almost ran out as if the room was completely on fire. Yuri followed suit, albeit in a slow and more composed manner. When he stood beside the other, waiting for the lift to arrive at their floor, Victor wound his arms around Yuri's shoulder and hung his body on the smaller man. If he was affected by the closeness and the obvious breach of personal space, Yuri kept quiet about it.

They arrived at the pool, still with some people lingering here and there. According to Victor, it was packed with people this morning, but it looks like that only a few people who were staying, mostly teens and adults were present and was willing to swim as the night continues to grow. Victor led him to an unoccupied chair where they both place their towels. Yuri was about to dip into the pool when he felt a hand grabbed his arm and pulled him into a hard chest. He gasped when Victor tightened his arm around him.

"Yuri, smile." The shorter male involuntarily shivered when he felt those lips close to his ears, blowing hot puffs of breath as he whispered his command. Unable to comprehend what the other said, completely focused on the super closeness and conscious of the lips almost touching the shell of his ear, the picture of them that Victor snapped was almost candid. Victor was smiling softly, looking straight at Yuri, whose face was flushed dark red down his neck. His lips where slighlty open as he gaped in surprise, eyes looking straight but not at the camera. Victor laughed a few at how cute the picture turned out but Yuri was mortified and wanted his coach to delete the embarrassing picture. But surprisingly, his coach never listened and closed his phone before placing it atop his towel and running towards the pool.

Yuri grumbled and looked at the offending gadget for a while. Not that he knew Victor's phone password so opening the damn phone was not an option. He only stopped thinking of throwing it away and looked from the phone to his waving coach when he heard Victor calling his name, asking him to join.

"The water feels nice Yuri!" The look of complete bliss made the younger male smile softly before shaking his head and thinking, why the hell waste time for something like a picture when he could just enjoy the night in the pool.

"Yeah, says you who was accustomed to cold water!"

Victor laughed as he ran his hand to shove his hair out of his face. "You're one to talk. We are always inside the ice rink!"

Yuri shivered at the coldness as he tested the water with a dip of his feet. But he shook the feeling off and went under the water. When he came up, he breathe in a deep breath and shook the droplets off his head, the water of the pool barely reaching his chest. "Being in the rink and being in cold water is entirely different you know?"

And Victor simply laugh as a response, making him smile because Victor's smiles and laughs were contagious enough, and knowing that he causes them tweaked at his heart in a good way. For the next half hour, they goofed around the pool. Splashing each other playfully until it raged into a full blown fight to see who would surrender first. As always, Yuri had to concede his defeat or he was afraid Victor would drown him. As they swim around after a few rounds of just splashing at each other, they reached the mini waterfalls, but still big enough to make it look real. Even the wall behind it looked like natural wall of rocks intead of concrete shaped by humans. He gaped at how beautiful it really looked like, especially up-close.

Yuri jumped from shocked when he felt a finger prodding his side, a little bit close to his nipple if he really focused. He moved a few feet away from Victor, hands crossed and holding his sides as if shielding them from further assault. Not that he was _that_ sensitive. It was just the way his body tingle by the simple touch of his finger. Victor's touch always left his body hot, but now that they were almost nude and completely saoking wet in the pool, everything he felt only intensified. And he was scared of this because why was he reacting in such a way when he was always in close contact with his coach?

He looked at Victor, eyes wide as a saucer, as if he miraculously sprouted another head on his shoulder. Though he was answered by silence from the other male as he looked him up and down, or down as he could in the clear water. Victor was looking at him as if he was inspecting a new specimen, and it made the other fidget in place. There was something in that stare that made him feel somehow _naked._ And he does not like it one bit.

"Hmm, now that I see your shirtless body, I can see that you slimmed down nicely from your piggy look from the first time we met." He comtemplated with a serious look, a hand under his chin as he continued to look Yuri over.

"U-Um." And it was the intelligent reply he uttered. He even stutter because damn! Victor felt like a predator staring down at his prey with Yuri being the sole target. He moved a little further, just wanting space from the other. A lot of space. Yuri felt the hard, but not enough to hurt splash of the water from the falls. He looked back for a moment to stare at the water cascading down at him like a massage he never thought he badly needed until now before returning to look back at his coach only to jump a long step backward and entering the falls, surprising himself that it has a cave-like space beneath it, spacious enough for at least four people allowed to squish together. Victor followed, face locked in that tight expression, eyes still staring at him fiercely with emotion swirling in it that he couldn't figure out. As he look at those hypnotizing eyes, he could see how Victor's blue eyes turned a shade darker. Yuri's eyes fell to his luscious lips and he was willing his body to remove his eyes from there but it was as if his damn eyes had a mind of its own.

He couldn't understand the excitement and anticipation his body was feeling; their body undoubtably too close for comfort that he could almost feel heat radiating from the other's body. And when he saw the tongue appearing between his lips, and slowly running it across his upper lip, he felt his breath hitched, his knees shaking uncontrollably. Yuri was afraid he would fall and drown himself or worst, melt into a puddle and blend with the water.

Victor outstretched his hand oh so slowly before a finger touched softly at his shoulder. The smaller man flinched at the slightest touch but instead of drawing his hand away from the other, the reaction was treated as an invitation rather than disgust and retaliation. The Russian coach slowly slid the finger down, stopping at the jutted bone of his collarbone. It then continued its path downwards to his chest and dipping under the water as it continued to trail down his stomach.

Yuri, ever since Victor started touching him intimately, had not even removed his eyes from the taller man's face, gauging his reaction. And he reveled at the sight of Victor's apparent desire slowly showing on his face, as he unconsciously flinched and loudly moaned when the finger reached his belly button. He found himself panting in no time, leaning towards Victor. He wanted those hands touching him more. He loved the sensation of Victor's skin on his. He wanted to be closer. Blue met brown. And he felt his lips dried when Victor licked his lips again.

"You don't believe that you look good?" Victor whispered huskily, making Yuri's already hot body grew warmer. The voice sent an undeniable delicious spark down his spine. And he loved that sensation. It went down towards his crotch, and he groaned at the feeling of his pants tightening.

"No." He spoke breathlessly. "I have a great sample of a beautiful body, and until I reached that look, I'd never believe that I have a good body."

Victor looked at him amusedly, now both hands slowly running up and down his sides. He smiled down at Yuri, seductively with a tilt of his head sideways as if thinking hard on Yuri's words. "Oh? And who's body does Yuri set his eyes on as an example?"

The Japanese skater suddenly got nervous at Victor's simple question. He had an answer already. Immediate and final. But now that he realized whose body he was fantasizing about, he came to a realization that yes, he loves not only his body but Victor as a whole. He was blinded by his idolization towards the Russian. That he mistook his happiness of the news of Victor coaching him as admiration. And the awkwardness he felt whenever Victor was too close? It was not because he was not used to skin-to-skin contact. It was never for that reason. It was because like now, he wanted to stay away as far as possible, afraid of what he could- _would_ do at the close proximity. He was afraid to cross the line and lose whatever connection they currently have.

He stopped his musing when he felt Victor's thumb on his chin, pulling at his lips that he realized now he was biting.

"Stop biting your lip. Please." He almost moaned again at Victor's begging. In that tone of voice, Yuri knew that he would comply to any wish the other would want. And the thought scared him.

It took all of his will power to look away from the silverhead and contemplate if he should tell the truth or not. But knowing Victor, he could smell the lie off of him. Either face the embarrassment of almost confessing or the wrath of the Russian whom you lied to. Determination set on his face, albeit the redness that still hadn't come down from his cheeks, he looked straight at blue orbs.

"Yours," he spoked just above whisper.

Suddenly, he was pushed back against the hard wall, the unevenness of the concrete nipping at his back. But his focus never stayed on his back but on Victor's lips that latched into his. His eyes widen because _fucking Victor was kissing him_.

Before he could do anything, may it be hold Victor closer or even kiss back, the taller man let go of his lips and leaned his forehead against Yuri's.

"Yuri." He loved the way Victor said his name, as if a soft purr, making his inside twist in that loving way. "Believe me. Looking at you right now, you look good enough to eat."

He gasped at Victor's words, and also due from the hands trailing his cloth-covered thighs, gripping it tightly before lifting him up effortlessly, like he weighted next to nothing. Yuri then felt those hot lips kissing his cheeks softly like feather's touch on his skin. It trailed downwards at his jawline near his ear, making his body shiver. Slowly, Victor traced his jawline with soft kisses. He was starting to know about sensitive parts of his body he never knew existed. Then those sinful lips touched his neck. A hand grabbed ahold of his nape, tilting his head sideways, giving him more access of the fair skin, before it landed on his shoulders. The kisses continued to trail down until he felt it on his collarbone. He gasped loudly when Victor suddenly sucked at the area, but not hard enough to leave a mark. The coach leaned back up until his lips almost touched his ear, hot breath brushing against his ear.

"Yuri, I love how your body looks. Your fair and smooth skin that easily turned red when embarrassed, and the curves showing in the right places." As if to emphasize his words, Yuri felt hands hold his shoulders that slowly slid down until it reached his wrists before letting go and roaming his hand on his chest down his taunt stomach. Those long slender fingers may have accidentally grazed over his nipples, or it can be intentional, he wasn't sure, but he sighed at the contact. Those hands moved at his lower back before trailing even lower until it cupped his backside. Victor gave his cheeks a tentative squeeze, making him squeak in complete astonishment from the action.

Then Victor's hand returned to his thighs. His mind seemed to stopped working when Victor pressed his body even closer. The pressing of their body made their crotch ground against each other. They both elicited deep moans at the sensation of both their excited yet still clothed member touching. They moved instinctively, completely under the spell of their lust-filled minds.

Yuri wrapped his arms around Victor's neck, to stop his body from slipping down. He couldn't help but moan as their body moved together in a rhythm their body only knew that made his, and hopefully Victor's body too, shiver in that toe-curling feeling creeping throughout his body. He could feel the heat settling in his stomach going down straight his member.

In the fogged-like state of his mind, Yuri took in the place they were currently at, and finally remembered that they were still in a public pool. And maybe people were close by, and the thought of people hearing them making those lustful and sinful noises was too much to bear.

"V-Victor." He said in what he hoped to be a firm voice but he knew it was far from it. The continuous grinding Victor was doing turned his every word into prolonged moans of pure ecstasy. If he didn't stop Victor right now, he would lose his mind into the depths of pure desire and lust that was nearly filling his head. "We're still in the pool."

The silverhead halted his ministrations before letting him go. He stopped the disappointment from appearing on his face when he lost the warm feeling of being held by Victor. The coach looked at him with an unreadable expression on his face before he went out. Yuri suddenly felt cold, realization hitting him like a hard brick. He angered Victor. In his panicked state, he was about to ran after the man but stopped in his tracks when the other re-entered what he now could call their sanctuary for the night.

Maybe Victor saw the guilt on his face because he looked shocked for a moment before it turned into a soft expression, a small smile grazing his soft lips. He stepped closer until their chests were touching once again. He felt more than saw Victor's hand cupping his cheek. At the touch, he immediately leaned towards it, the action showing he was sorry. It was a complete surrender of himself but he didn't care. He just not want Victor angry at him. Not now, not ever.

"Yuri, I'm not mad. I just checked if there were people close by." He heaved a sigh of relief before leaning his forehead on Victor's shoulder. A hand came up at his back, rubbing small circles on his skin to soothe him as the coach continued to talk. "Apparently, no one was close at this area. And now, even less people are in the pool area. Most of them where just sitting at the edge, talking. You know, minding their own business." Then those hands went to cup his backside once more, only to pull Yuri closer, their groins touching again.

"And beside, with the rush of the waterfalls, I doubt anyone would hear us." Victor whispered at Yuri's ears, and he moaned both at the hot breath touching his skin and the implication behind his words.

He almost gasp, remembering that they were hidden behind the falls. He had completely forgotten about it, seemingly too focused on Victor and what he was doing on his body to see or hear anything else besides that.

"Yuri?" He looked up and stared at the silverhead in question. Yuri let out another shriek when a hand slide inside his shorts and gripped his butt cheeks and squeeze, a finger accidentally brushing near his entrance. "Let's be a little bit more... adventurous."

* * *

Thighs wound around waist again, Yuri clung to Victor's body like his life depended on it as two fingers continued to penetrate him, sometimes scissoring to widen the tight muscle. The feeling was foreign. Odd and uncomfortable but not completely unwelcomed. The coach continued to whisper reassuring words on his ear, helping the other relax more. Experimentally, Victor curled his fingers and Yuri almost shouted in pure ectasy at the sudden stimulation his whole body felt. The tip of the fingers brushed against a bundle of nerves that gave him a toe-curling sensation that made him see white sparks. His hips instinctively moved to meet the thrusting finger just to feel that stimulation again.

He felt teeth sinking at his exposed neck together with Victor's finger thrusting against his prostate, and the feeling was too much that he moaned Victor's name loudly, which was swallowed by the rushing water of the falls. Yuri hadn't felt the addition of another finger, more focused on the pleasure he was getting. Then suddenly the fingers disappeared, making him whimper at the sudden loss. He felt hands tugging his shorts even lower, making him feel too exposed. But when the other pressed his body closer, he gasped at the feeling of their completely naked erection grinding against each other. He wanted to feel that friction again, so Yuri moved his hips and ground their erections together. They both moaned before hands gripped on his hips to stop his movements.

Once again, he was lifted, legs locking at slender waist again. The tip of Victor's cock brushed against his puckered entrance, and unconsiously, he moved his hips down, wanting that to enter him.

Victor let out a growl before biting his shoulder blades. "Do you want me inside you?"

Yuri gripped tighter, almost scratching at his back because fuck, he wanted nothing more than to feel full to the brim. "Yes." He breathed out.

The coach gave a tentative thrust upwards and the raven whined at the friction. "How much do you want me, Yuri?"

"Oh god. I want you so much. Please, fuck me here right now."

The look on Victor's face shifted from playful teasing to full blown desire and lust before he lined his erection on that tight entrance. With one hard thrust, he completely filled Yuri until he was balls deep within him, the tip immediately brushing his prostate.

"Oh my god. Again." And a hard, fast thrust did he received. Every snap of Victor's hips upward, the tip of his hardened member continued abusing that bundle of nerves that sent Yuri into a frenzy, back arched completely, head snapping upward as lustful moans left his opened mouth. Drool started to fall at the side of his mouth but he did not give mind at that. All he could focused on was the sensation of being filled, Victor's cock inside him, again and again hitting his nerves like there's no tomorrow. Being a complete virgin he was, he felt himself getting closer, if the heat from his stomach going towards his erection waiting to explode was an indication.

"Fuck. Victor. Harder!" He was answered by a deep growl, an animal like sound that was so not like Victor. But the sound gave a tinge of spark that ran down his spine and he gave a throaty moan in return.

"I love the way you curse while I fuck you hard against a wall."

And now Victor was talking dirty, and it was just too much. He felt the tense feeling building up in his lower stomach, and he just knew he was close.

"Oh my god. I'm gonna-"

When he was sure that he would finally reach oblivion and explode, any sort of movement halted and he was shocked by the sudden loss of the rushed feeling in the pit of his stomach that he looked in wonder at the tall man, only to see him looking at him with a smirk.

"Oh no. You're not coming until I am too." And with that, he started to move again, fast and hard. Victor pressed him even more at the wall for better access. Yuri tilted his head at the side, exposing more of his neck and shoulder. Seconds later, he felt the nipping of teeth on his skin, hard enough to draw blood before Victor's tongue lapped at the abused skin before sucking hard.

Yuri was a moaning and panting mess, only wanting to reach that peak of completion that he was craving for. He grabbed Victor's face with both hands and crashed his lips on eager ones, already open to deepen the kiss. Tongues lashed out in a sensual dance. Victor chuckle in his mouth when Yuri fought for dominance. Or so he thought because not a second later, he gave up and let the other's tongue explore his mouth. The muscle traced his upper set of teeth before touching his, coaxing it for another dance. Victor seemed to move his tongue in time with his thrust, and every moan Yuri would make was swallowed by Victor's mouth.

Then the raven felt that feeling in his stomach again, and prayed to all the gods for him to come. But it seemed like Victor had other plans because he stopped again when Yuri was almost there.

"Stop doing that!" Yuri couldn't stop the whine lacing his voice. He knew he sounded desperate but stopping when he was almost done wasn't the most comfortable feeling, ever.

"Then seduce me like you do in the ice. When you do, I'll let you come."

Something snapped within Yuri, because deep down, he knew that the only one who could satisfy Victor on ice was him. And maybe he will use that power against him during sex as well.

Brown stared at blue orbs. He licked his lips, blue eyes following the movement of the muscle before he leaned down and kissed Victor at his neck near the base of his ear. He reveled at the shudder that Victor desperately tried to hide, a smirk slowly forming on his lips as he realized he found a tender spot. Deciding to leave that spot for later, he trailed kisses down the side of neck until he reached where the neck and shoulder mert before nipping softly. He heard Victor let out a low growl near his ear before sucking hard, leaving his own mark on him.

Then he gripped tightly down on Victor.

A loud gasp left the coach's mouth and his hips thrust unconsiously, wanting that tight muscle grip his throbbing cock again. Yuri leaned away and stare at Victor. "This body is yours. Do whatever you want with it." He whispered.

Yuri may have done the right thing because not long after, Victor was pounding on him roughly. He relented on the feeling of his overstimulated nerve continuously being abused, sensing his body an overwhelming amount of pleasure. But he wasn't done talking.

"Yes. Give me all you've got. I love your cock and how big it is. And the way you fill me..."

He stopped when he felt teeth sinking on the other side of his neck, giving him another bruise. The word became a long moan as his hips met every single thrust he was given. And he knew that if their lower halves weren't submerged under water, he would definitely hear loud sounds of skin slapping against skin.

The sudden twisting of nerves in his stomach returned, more intense that the first. He could feel the tension building, making his toes curl. He shouted Victor's name again and again, completely drowned by the water but they both could hear every sound the other would make perfectly. And every moan, every name, every word uttered from each other would add to the pile of tension they were both feeling.

He thought that Victor would suspend his climax again but when he didn't feel the Russian stopping his movements, he continued to meet his thrusts. It started from his spine, crawling down and going to his stomach before churning and flowing to his toes. Then it returned upwards to his throbbing cock which was grinding between their stomachs. White sparks blinded his eyes and his mouth opened in a silent scream as a feeling of rushed tension exploded inside him. He felt fluids spurted from the tip of his cock and his body rode his climax. His muscle tightened around Victor as the latter continued to thrust erratically, now out of rhythm and the raven knew that he, too, was close. Then remembering something, through his weakened limb, he leaned forward until he reached the base of his ear and sucked hard. Victor gave a final hard thrust before spilling his seeds deep into Yuri. He moaned at the sensation of being filled and he moaned as another wave of explosion burst inside him, making him come again.

They were both panting and heavily leaning against one another as they let the peak of oblivion pass. When Yuri came back to his senses, he gave a chaste kiss on Victor's panting lips.

"I love you." He whispered, lips brushing lightly against the other, wanting to be closer as he could to the silverhead.

Victor pecked his lips lightly before leaning his forehead against Yuri's, gazing lovingly at his eyes. "Took you long enough to say that."


End file.
